A Million Tiny Pieces
by cissygurll
Summary: When Daniel is faced with the choice between his life or the life of the one he loves...what will he chose?


It began as a normal day...well normal for the SGC that is. Jack was in his office trying to avoid paperwork by playing basketball with a rolled up piece of paper and the waste paper basket. "Score!" He smirked, then looked up as a head peeked in through the door.

"Umm Jack?" Daniel pushed up his glasses as he looked at Jack.

"Yes Daniel?" Jack knew that by the arm load of papers in Daniels hands that whatever Daniel was going to tell him was gonna cause even more paperwork.

Daniel smiled as he stepped into Jacks office and plopped the papers on his desk scattering the already balled up pieces of paper Jack had already done. "I think I found something Jack...something you will like" He spread out some of the larger papers moving Jacks coffee cup in the process. "See this symbol?"

"Mmm" Jack nodded his head "Got eyes Daniel, now get to your point"

"Don't rush me" Daniel pulled out another piece of paper "Well it's very similar to this, actually the whole language is. I think this is an earlier version of Goa'uld. Jack I think I may have...well Sam may have found a new planet that was once ruled by the System Lord Nut..she is the mother of Ra"

Jack looked at Daniel "Nuts, yup that sounds like a Goa'uld"

"Nut Jack..or Nuit. In Egyptian mythology she was known as the goddess of death and rebirth. Jack do you know what this means?"

"Not a clue, you lost me at Nut"

Daniel sighed as he looked at Jack "It means that if anyone could bring back any Goa'uld, it would be her. Sam has sent a UAV through and as far as we can tell the planet is abandoned, but that doesn't mean that there isn't still information and technology there. Sam thinks it's a great idea to go, she is really looking forward to it Jack"

Jack sighed. He knew Sam better then he knew himself at times, and once technology was mentioned he knew his wife and CI2 would want to be first there "Fine, SG1 can go. But I want Janet to accompany you"

"Janet? Why" Daniel never liked the fact of his wife going off world, especially not after the close call she had on P3X-666. Daniel wasn't prepared to go through something like that again, so after the babies were born they agreed to limit her offworld excursions

Jack saw the look on Daniels face and knew what he was thinking. "She will be fine Daniel, but with Sam this far into her pregnancy I would feel safer with a doctor there. Just in case."Daniel nodded his head, he couldn't fault Jack for worrying about his wife when he was doing the same. "Okay, I'll let Jan know, do you want me to inform the team or are you?"

Jack smiled "I'll do that"

With that Daniel nodded his head, gathered his papers and left Jacks office heading to the infirmary to inform Janet that she would be joining SG1.

Of course like usual Daniel was late, as he ran through the gate room doors he was pushing batteries into his camcorder. He looked up after almost running into an SF "Sorry I'm late guys, didn't realize the batteries were dead until I got half way here" He looked at Janet in her BDUs and smiled. She looked cute no matter what she wore, but it always took him by surprise when he saw her in BDUs. "" he smirked as she looked at him and nodded her head repeating his words back to him.

Did it get confusing having two 's at the SGC? Yes. But it was worth it. Janet was the love of his life, and her having his last name...that made it that much more special.

"Ready Jackson?" Cam looked at Daniel as he rested his hands on his P90 looking at him. Teal'c like usual was standing, his staff weapon in his hand not showing any emotion. Vala was next to Cam and Daniel had to stiffel a laugh. As annoying as Cam found Vala at times, he was surprised when they announced that they were engaged, but very happy for them. It was good to see them both so happy.

"Yup, all set" Daniel refastened his tac vest as he smirked seeing Sam struggle a bit with hers. She wasn't showing much, but it was still cute.

"Okay then...lets head out" Cam looked up at the control room as he waved to Walter to start the dialing sequence. After the clunk clunk of the chevrons engaging Daniel looked up as Walter spoke the last one "Chevron seven engaged, and locked" The gate made it's familiar Kawoosh as the worm hole became stable.

"Have fun kids"

Daniel looked up as he smiled and nodded to Jack then back to the gate as first Sam, Cam and Vala walked through, followed by Teal'c. Daniel looked at Janet and smiled "Ready?" She nodded her head as she took his hand telling him she was ready. As they walked through the gate together Daniel smiled happily. He had everything he ever dreamed of, he thought to himself...~If I die, I will die happy~ As they emerged on the other side Daniels smiled faded as he heard gun fire and screams...Sam's scream

"Get down, Daniel get down!" She hid behind the DHD as she fired into unseen enemy.

Cam was on the other edge of the gate platform as he looked up at Daniel and Janet "Doc, Vala...she's been hit"

Janet went to move as she looked at Daniel "Daniel let go" She looked down at his hand as it gripped her arm. "I'll be okay, help Sam" She moved away from him as she moved to Cam pulling Vala behind cover. She was bad, and Vala knew it.

"I'm sorry Cam" She placed her hand on his cheek as tears ran down her own. She tried to wipe the smudges of her blood off his cheek but was only making it worse. She looked at Janet as she started to cry "I'm pregnant" Janet looked at Cam as she saw the shock in his eyes, he didn't know.

All Janet could do was watch as Cam leaned down and whispered in her ear with tears flowing down his cheeks "We can try again sweetheart" Janet knew that the chances that they could was slim, but she need to give Vala some hope as she pressed her hand on the shot through Valas abdomen, so she said nothing.

Shots were fired all around them as Janet tried to stop the bleeding, knowing that if they didn't get through the gate they were going to loose her. She looked back at the DHD and Sam was no longer there, she was near the other side of the platform, Daniel next to her as they shot into the tree line. Teal'c was further away from them, and closer to the enemy, so she knew there only option was her or Cam, and Cam wasn't going to leave Valas side.

"Cam...Cam!" He looked up at her "I need you to cover me. We need the gate dial, if we don't get her through she's not going to..." Cam looked at her and wouldn't let her finish her sentence, telling her to go.

Janet stood crouched slightly over as she made her way to the DHD. She stood between shots dialing one symbol at a time until she had the last dialed. As the gate activated she was the one to radio the SGC "Command this is , SG1 is under heavy fire, Vala has been wounded, were coming in hot" She sent her IDC as she looked at Cam "Go!" Cam took Vala in his arms as he was the first to jump through the gate. Daniel pushed Sam towards the gate as she was the second to jump through.

Teal'c yelled from the tree line "Daniel Jackson, go with "

Daniel nodded his head as they both stood and made there way towards the gate. It was a flash...like metal reflecting that caught his eye. And again he thought ~If I die, I die happy~ He pushed Janet at the last second as the shot impacted his chest throwing him down the stairs of the platform "DANIEL!" Janet ran to his side not caring about anything else "Nooo, Daniel you can't do this to me, please" She gripped his tac vest and pulled him up to her as she just held him. They doctor in her told her it was already to late, but the wife in her didn't want to believe it. "Please don't leave me"

She felt the gentle but firm hands of Teal'c as he pulled her to her feet "You must go "

"No, I am not leaving him" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to get to Daniel again.

"I will bring Daniel Jackson" Janet watched as Teal'c lifted Daniel in his arms, as he still fired his weapon. "Go " Janet stepped through the gate and turned immediately as she watched Teal'c emerge with her husbands body in his arms. It was only seconds before her legs could no longer hold her and she sank to the gate ramp as she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack was the first to her side, but she pushed him away. She wanted her husband, but she was never going to have him again. That day, her heart broke in a million tiny pieces.

Daniel was buried on the 9th of December, he never got to see his children grow, the birth of his nephews...or the day Vala announced to the SGC that her and Cam were going to have a baby.

Janet never went a day that she didn't think of Daniel, he was her life, and with his death...a part of her died.


End file.
